Aomofu
Aomofu (青もふ) is an utaite who started back in 2007. She's known for her smooth singing, great lung capacity. Her voice is high and stable, and can be described as cute, thin and somehow calm. Unsurprisingly, she mostly covers songs sung by Miku, especially when she first started. Sometimes she "challenges herself", regarding the speed or range of a song and writes "challenge shitemita" (チャレンジしてみた) in the song title. She can also sing in a mature tone, as seen in her "Ikasama Life-Game" cover. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Super Vocalo Beat (Released on June 01, 2011) # Utattemita Utagassen (Released on December 23, 2011) # Festa Akiba Koubou presents Utattemita Best Selection (Released on March 07, 2012) List of covered songs (I'll Make You Miku-Miku-ed) (2007.10.19) # "Packaged" (2007.10.22) # "Anata no Utahime" (Your Diva) (2007.10.23) # "Hatsune Miku no Bousou" (Rampage of Hatsune Miku) (2007.10.26) # "Electric ・ Angel" (2007.11.01) # "Koisuru VOC@LOID" (VOC@LOID in Love) (2007.11.02) # "Lividus" (2007.11.05) # "Ievan Polkka" (2007.11.05) # "Koisuru VOC@LOID -Take Zero-" (VOC@LOID in Love -Take Zero-) (2007.11.08) # "Konayuki" (Snow Powder) (Remioromen original) (2007.11.10) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu -DEAD END-" (The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku -DEAD END-) -short ver.- (2007.11.12) # "Miku no Komori Uta" (Miku's Lullaby) (2007.11.14) # "Sakura no Kisetsu" (Cherry Blossom Season) (2007.11.15) # "Hajimete no Oto" (First Tone) (2007.11.19) # "Tsuki no Uta" (Poem of The Moon) (2007.11.22) # "Hoshizora ni negai wo komete ~Good Night" (Putting My Wishes into a Starry Sky ~Good Night) (2007.11.26) # "Neko Neko ni Shite Ageru♪" (I'll Make you Cat-Cat-ed♪) (parody of "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪") (2007.11.26) # "Agent Yoru wo Yuku" (The Agent Departs at Night) (2007.12.01) # "SING&SMILE" (2007.12.01) # "Towa ni Tsudzuku Gosenfu" (2007.12.01) # "WAY" (2007.12.07) # "Aru Osekkai na Kotoba" (2007.12.08) # "Melt" (2007.12.13) # "Boukyaku Shinjuu" (2007.12.18) # "Time Limit" (2008.01.02) # "Ping Pong Dash!" (2008.01.04) # "RAINBOW GIRL" (2008.01.16) # "Fushigi na Shiawase" feat. Aomofu and Tsukareta Otoko (2008.01.21) # "1000% Makka na Chikai" (collab) (2008.01.25) (deleted) # "Itsushika, Kanarazu." (2008.01.30) # "Mofuguli-La" (Parody of Shangri-La) (2008.02.01) # "Kataomoi VOC@LOID" (2008.02.15) # "Melt" -Male Key Band ver.- (2008.02.22) # "Cantarella" (2008.03.21) # "FortuneDiver" (2008.03.22) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu -DEAD END-" (2008.04.10) # "SPICE!" (2008.04.21) # "Anata ni Hana wo Watashi ni Uta wo" (2008.05.16) # "World is Mine" (2008.06.05) # "Sennen no Dokusouka" -Miku arrange ver.- (2008.06.11) # "A medley of masterpiece Riree!! (20 people collab) (2008.07.16) # "Yuuhi Zaka" -Piano ver.- (2008.08.01) # "Konbini" -Session ver.- (2008.09.02) # "Ability of Love" feat. Re:nG and Aomofu (2008.09.08) (Original) # "Saihate" (2008.10.25) # "Cendrillion" feat. ASK and Aomofu (2008.12.01) # "Mahou Shoujo Radical Paint" (2008.12.16) # "Roshin Yuukai" (Meltdown) (2009.01.01) # "Piano × Forte × Scandal" (2009.01.19) # "Gyakushuu no Meiko" (2009.02.01) # "Double Lariat" (2009.02.11) # "Romeo and Cinderella" (2009.04.07) # "from Y to Y" (2009.04.20) # "magnet" feat. Aomofu and Mamare (2009.06.05) # "Megu Megu☆ Fire Endless Night" (2009.07.04) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (2009.09.02) # "Midnight Addiction" (2009.09.24) (Original) # "Doushite Kounatta" (2009.11.25) # "Wanderlast" (2010.01.05) # "Marionette Syndrome" (2010.03.15) # "Sutacha Kumikyoku" (collab) (2010.03.27) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.07.01) # "Scissorhands" (2010.11.22) # "Cat Food" (2011.01.03) # "Melancholic" (2011.01.14) # "Iroha Uta" (2011.03.01) # "Domino Taoshi" (2011.06.01) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream-eating Monochrome Baku) (2011.07.06) # "Gatsu Gatsu!!" (collab) (2011.08.03) # "Kuroneko Kei Joshi" (2012.02.11) # "Nfnfnfnf" feat. Tsukareta Otoko and Aomofu (2012.02.18) # "Ikasama Life Game" (2012.02.27) # "Gekijo Tragedy" (2012.05.20) # "Bad∞End∞Night" feat. Aomofu, Usa, Yamadan, Nodoame, Korosuke, ASK, Nomiya Ayumi, and Chachako (2012.06.28) # "Ama no Jaku" (2012.08.18) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.09.06) # "Fire◎Flower" feat. Aomofu, Faneru, ASK, Gero, Kogeinu, Ten and Hanatan (2012.09.18) # "Tegaku" (2012.12.20) # "Confession Rehearsal" (2012.12.30) }} Discography Gallery |ASK's Fire Flower.jpg|Aomofu as seen in Fire Flower with ASK, Hanatan, Ten, Gero, kogeinu and Faneru }} Trivia External links *Blog *Twitter Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Completed Pages